Boston mayoral shelter
(interior) }} The Boston mayoral shelter is a pre-War location in 2287, created to shelter the mayor of Boston and his family from the nuclear strike in 2077.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 310: "When the bombs fell, the mayor of Boston and his wife were bundled into this hidden subterranean shelter. Though the bunker is sealed up tight, the wall terminal in the guard pod next door opens it without any problems. There’s an explosives box here, too. Head inside and either enter the large pipe or take the corridors and find out what happened to Boston’s mayor." Background It is made apparent to the Sole Survivor that the mayor was extremely corrupt. As the player character goes further down into the structure, there are holotapes confirming that he had constructed a luxurious nuclear shelter at the tax payers' expense, answering to his wife's every demand, such as a minibar, a fireplace, a home theater and even a full-sized gym, while many people were simply left for dead outside. After the bombs fell, a mob of angry citizens gathered outside the shelter, demanding entrance and blood. It is learned through a holotape that the mayor committed suicide, apparently by dropping a radio into the bathtub with himself. His goal was to have his wife produce his corpse to placate the angry crowd, in hopes they would spare her and his child. However, the crowd stormed the shelter before she even knew of his demise. They killed all the guards, and finally slaughtered both her and possibly their children. Layout The entrance to the shelter consists of a bunker, with a control room to the immediate north of the bunker. In front of the bunker is a digger with a door lying in front of it, linked to its bucket by cables. This used to be the door to the bunker but was pulled off by the angry mob trying to get in. The bunker entrance has many skeletons in it, with two that appear to have been guards and the rest possibly part of the mob. The door to the shelter is controlled by a terminal in a security building just to the north of the entrance. The shelter itself consists of multiple layers including a gym, sleeping quarters and a maintenance room with a crafting bench and armor crafting station. Initially, the door will be locked and the Sole Survivor must activate an unlocked terminal in the nearby control room. While in the bunker, several holodisks can be found documenting the deaths of the bunker's population. As the Sole Survivor wanders deeper into the bunker, the remains of the wife can be found in the maintenance room, indicating her unfortunate demise. There is a button upstairs in the gym that unlocks a shortcut back to the entrance. Alternatively, the player character can take a right turn when exiting the elevator (gas leak) and use a pipe to traverse to the lower level. When the player character enters the shelter, the only hostiles at first will be the three laser turrets. As soon as the player character sets foot in the gym, synths will appear throughout the shelter and occupy it. If not friendly with the Institute, one can fight through all of them back to the entrance or bypass a majority of them with the pipe in the gym. Entering the rough tunnel through the southwest corner of the gym will cause a deathclaw to enter through a hole in the ceiling as the player character approaches the light. Notable loot Related quests * Learning Curve - This is one of the locations where you need to escort a scribe of the Brotherhood. * Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. Notes * The laser turrets shoot the blue beams of Institute-affiliated weaponry instead of the usual red ones. ** The turrets will not be hostile towards the player character if they are on good terms with the Institute. * The synths spawn regardless of whether the Institute is still active or not. * A teddy bear can be found in the children's bedroom with wooden blocks next to it spelling "I AM D." * A teddy bear can be found holding a baby rattle and sitting in a wheelchair, behind the upturned minecart at the bottom of the stairs leading to the gym locker room. Appearances The Boston mayoral shelter only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The shelter may be based on the Massachusetts State Emergency Operations Center,History of the MEMA Bunker located in the same approximate location (next to Natick). It is a Cold War era bunker designed to withstand the blast from a potential nearby nuclear detonation. It's still in use as the headquarters of the Massachusetts Emergency Management Agency located in Framingham. Gallery FO4 Mayoral Shelter Entrance.png|Main entrance area FO4 Mayoral Shelter Security Area.png|Security door FO4 Mayoral Shelter Tunnel Area.png|Tunnel area FO4 Mayoral Shelter Interior 1.png FO4 Mayoral Shelter Kitchen.png|Living room and kitchen FO4 Mayoral Shelter Sleeping Room.png|Mayor's bedroom FO4 Boston Mayoral shelter Astoundingly Awesome.png|Astoundingly Awesome Tales FO4 Mayoral Shelter Sleeping Quarters.png|Sleeping quarters FO4 Boston shelter - guard update holotape.png|Guard update FO4 Mayoral Shelter Basket Court.png|Basketball court Master_terminal_and_bathroom_key_BMS.jpg|Master terminal and Boston mayoral shelter bathroom key FO4 Mayoral Shelter Maintenance Room.png|Maintenance room Fusion_core_BMS.jpg|Fusion core in the maintenance room FO4 Boston shelter - where are you holotape.png|Where are you? FO4 Boston Mayoral Shelter mayors goodbye.png|Mayor's goodbye Boston_mayoral_shelter_safe_key.jpg|Boston mayoral shelter safe key Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Refugio de la Alcaldía de Boston pl:Schron Burmistrza Bostonu pt:Abrigo Municipal de Boston ru:Убежище мэра Бостона uk:Сховище мера Бостона zh:波士頓市長避難所